DiamondMine
by DianaRam
Summary: No matter how much money, fame or power James had, cause he already had his little diamond shinning bright. Happiness in his life doesn't mean he had the love of his life. "The jungle is dark but full of diamonds, A diamond is rough and hard to the touch, It's dark there, but full of diamonds" - Arthur Miller. (Jagan AU)
1. Introduction

"…DiamondMine"  
"DiamondMine" this time James almost cried because of too much happiness, he was just a week away form his great inauguration party, and he couldn't be happier, he just had everything he needed; money, fame, power and specially family, though he lost his wife he found the courage to keep going.  
He was staring at the name of his company in the lobby, his grandpa Charles Diamond was the one who originally created DiamondMine, "The Diamond Mine", in that time, at first it was just a cosmetic's brand, now thanks to Brooke, James's mom, and him it was a cosmetic and makeup international company.  
Now that James is the only owner he decided to change the image of it, the logo was simple, with Arial black font and of black, grey and white diamonds crashed in the back, making it look elegant, expensive but still classy. And now every single product was black with a tiny diamond on the corner (making it a bit more expensive), it was a brand known and desired by everyone. People feel even happy and proud to wear just some eyeliner.

And there he James, the only owner of the company, well technically there were two owners but _Ma- __  
_"Mr. Diamond?" a voice snapped James's thoughts away and he turned back to see who was calling him.  
"Yes, Miss Wainwright?" the beautiful African American woman smiled to him before talking.  
"I left your suit for Saturday's party in your house's office along with the guest list, is there anything else I can get you?"  
"No, thanks Kelly, is my car ready?"  
"Just waiting for you, sir"  
He smiled before waving goodbye "Night, Miss Wainwright"  
James went directly to his office when he got home and grabbed the guest list to read it before sleeping. Once in bed instead of reading the list he decided to use his iPad to look for something, when he saw that he forgot to close the window of Safari when he was watching porn, yeah, porn. He quickly closed it and forgot about it.  
But a single 29-year-old man watching porn instead, of hooking up? He's not ugly at all, he had the Diamond blood in his veins, so he was gorgeous, and had an amazing body cause he worked out almost every day. But he was pretty busy for flirting, besides it's really hard to find a willingly guy for a fuck when you're "famous", that's not looking for fame for himself. Wait, himself? Well, yeah… ladies and gentleman, basically James Diamond (the most desired man in 2013) was a sexually frustrated but really powerful gayman.

The door opened loudly distracting James couldn't help but smile warmly "Daddy, you're home!"  
…right, a sexually frustrated really powerful _single gay parent_.

* * *

Logan bit his bottom lip moaning as he came. The guy sucking on him swallowed all his cum. Logan with a smug face lift him up and lick his chin making the guy whine in pleasure, and just when he was about to kiss him Logan pushed him away, which made him fall to the floor.  
"Sammy what did I say 'bout kissing?"  
"B-but, Logan… it's ju-"  
"No no, shut up I don't wanna hear it"  
Sam almost crying didn't know what to say, he just stayed there looking how Logan was fixing his pants before pulling out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He leaned down on his knees to be just a few inches away from Sam's lips. Sam closed his eyes holding his breath hoping he was finally getting a kiss from Logan, but Logan just grabbed the lighter that was next to Sam's hand on the floor.  
"Log-"  
"See ya, Sammy" he winked and left the tiny closet they were in before Sam could say anything else.  
He lit is cig and then walked out of the party before Sam could reach him, he knew Sam had a huge crush on him, I mean, who doesn't? He was young, hot, smart, cute, rich and an animal in bed, so anyone would die to be under him or on top of him, cause yeah, he likes it both ways. But still being a slut doesn't mean he doesn't protect himself, so as a doctor he knew about some diseases you can get just by kissing someone, so he decided to stop kissing everyone. Well at least that's what he wants to believe but the truth is Logan's scared of feelings, or more of getting hurt and he knows kisses are one of his most powerful weakness.  
Just a little peck and he becomes completely vulnerable, those were the ones that made his heart skip a beat and moan before doing any other sexual move. Kinda weird in a whore, isn't it?  
He left the party as fast as he could, without looking like some kind of maniac running, specially cause he felt bad because of Sam, the poor guy who has had a crush on him over a year was left alone and naked in that closet, Logan had this rule of not sleeping with anyone who could fall for him, or him to fall with, but tonight he just needed the fuck, he needed to get rid of all the stress of work, specially because of the surgery he had that morning.  
He arrived home and went directly to his room, in the second floor of his penthouse, he took of his shoes and laid down without thinking and started crying for about an hour before he fell asleep in eyes swollen.  
...He hated losing patients, especially kids.

* * *

**AN: So yeah this is the first story I'm doing on my own (I do have a beta though) Thats why I AM FINISHING THIS STORY NOT LIKE BTDRAMA.**

**So here we go :)**


	2. Madison Diamond

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and follow alerts! As I promised here's the new chapter_**

* * *

_3 weeks before…_

"I don't wanna brush my hair today!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to!" My daddy kneeled in front of me and now we were the same size, he holds my face between his two big hands and looked into my eyes.

I panicked and closed my eyes very hard. "I don't want to!"

"Madison, baby, would you please open your beautiful eyes and look at me?"

"…No"

"Please, for me?" I had to open just one of them to prove how strong I am!

I saw my daddy smiling, when he smiled good things happen! "Oh look there's one of my favorite eyes in the whole universe! So beautiful and only for me to see" He squeezed my cheeks and I laughed opening my other eye, 'cause he deserves to see my eyes because I say so.

"Oh, what an extraordinary honor!" I don't know what that means but I love when my daddy says it! "Me, James Diamond, just an ordinary guy, has the amazing opportunity to see the most beautiful eyes in the world" I laughed at my daddy

"But my eyes are like yours, daddy!" I checked last time he told me the same thing.

"That's not true honey" he said poking my nose and i had to frown at that.

"B-but, it's the same weird color!" now my daddy was the one frowning.

"Who told you that?" He asked a little bit more serious now.

"No one, I figured it out myself!"

"It's called "hazel", and yeah we both have the same eye color but your eyes have a different shape"

"Really?"

"Yeah, mine's just a boring shape, but yours are like you the ones of your… mommy" My mommy?!

"Really?! I didn't know that! Wait, daddy why they're different" he picked me up before he started walking to the kitchen.

"Because, your grandfather was Chinese-American" he placed on top of the counter.

"That's so cool! I'm like Mulan! Daddy can we please go visit her?" he sighed

"Only if you promise not too ask too many questions and brush your hair"

"I promise!"

"Great, so how about waffles for breakfast?" oh my god this day is getting better!

"Blueberry Waffles!"

"Fine, but go and get my iPhone, I think it's ringing." He placed me back on the floor and I kissed his cheek.

"Sure!" I run as fast as I could to get my daddy's phone.

* * *

Carlos's POV

"James, I fucking need you at my place! So you better get the hell out of wherever you are, I really don't care if-!"

"…Carlitos?"

"Shit! Madison!" I heard how she started giggling.

"…please tell me the speaker is off and we are the only ones in this conversation"

"Don't worry uncle Carlitos. My daddy is in the kitchen making me blueberry waffles!" I sighed and smiled at her tone of voice, it's so adorable how she gets all excited only with some waffles.

"At least he shows his gayness only at home" I said more to myself but…

"What's gayness?" Fuck, sometimes I forget she is only 4 well almost 5.

"Uhmm it's when your dad.." Think, think…"uhm shows how much he loves you in a uhm you know ga- no! In a happy way! Yeah, it's when your daddy shows how much he loves you in a happy way" _please believe it._

"Oh, then I love when my daddy shows his gayness!" I fucking love this kid!

"_My What?!" _Shit.

"_Madison who are you talking to?!" _Would he hate me if I hang up?

"Just uncle Carlitos, daddy. Is something wrong?" don't hand him the phone, don't han- "here, he wants to talk with you, I'll go to eat my waffles!" I heard how he took a deep breath before placing the phone against his ear.

"Carlos…" well he wasn't too angry.

"Hey… buddy I was, you know" why I even called for?

"Please stop corrupting my daughter!"

"No one's corrupting anyone!"

"Dude someone called from school because she said shit!" wait, what?

"I probably say shit a few times… but dude, I never taught her the meaning"

"You didn't?" there was not even a little bit of anger in voice now… oh no "But then who? She doesn't have too many friends… I-I don't get it"

"…bro, we both know who used to say it like all the time"

"But it's impossible! She was 2 years old! She did talked and stuff but not that much."

"So what? Lucy changed everyone's life around here!"

"I'm going to take her to visit her" before I could even say something "Ok, so what were you calling for?"

"What?.. Oh right! You have to come over to my place! Oh and guess who's leaving the L.A Kings to join our Rangers?!"

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe"

"The Thunder Knight! Remember? The guy I met at college?!"

"Do you even remember his first name?"

"No, I used to call him "Kay" or "Knight" but damn he's amazing in the ice! I'm sure as hell we are winning this season! You know he actually helped me to get laid a couple of times during college cause he, it's actually pretty funny he-"

"Carlos! Why were you calling for?!"

"Right! You need to come for some business"

"You're already done with the new logo?!" Finally my best friend was back! And not that grumpy dude who doesn't let me enjoy hockey, but anyways…

"I even sent my workers to your building, talked to Kelly and they are already placing a giant "D","M" and a fake diamond on your roof top!" I said proudly.

"How?!"

"Yeah you know 'cause I actually work!" he chuckled "Besides Garcia's services are the best" I said smugly.

"I really own you a big one Carlos, seriously!"

"Don't worry, as long as I get my money" I teased

"No seriously, with all this work I completely forgot about it and the new logo was one of the best most important things and probably the first thing I had to take care of"

"You're welcome"

"So when can I see it?! You know the final design"

"Well, you'll have to go to my office instead 'cause it's already too late for you to come here"

"Fine, then I'll have breakfast and go to office and bring your money"

"Well then I can't wait! See ya then" he chuckled

"See ya"

"Enjoy your blueberry waffles, sweetheart!" I said quickly before hanging up chuckling.

* * *

Logan's POV

Mornings. Argh, why do I have to start my day with mornings. Bored meaningless mornings. All my mornings were basically the same; waking up early, brush my teeth, take a shower (sometimes I would do both things at the same time) dress up, grab my keys and head to work.

And mornings at work were even worst; greet the officer in the entrance, avoid contact with old people cause they would ask me about their health (not that I don't like my job, but some people think _every_ single doctor at the hospital know exactly what they have!) That's also why I never wear my doctor's gown before I had my coffee. Then I would go strictly to my office where my assistant would be already with my cappuccino with extra cinnamon, toast cheddar and ham sandwich and the papers that I had to check already on top of my desk ready for me in the order I usually liked.

"Morning Camille!" Wow that sounded better for my usual tone with her.

"Good Morning, Dr. Mitchell" She said smiling as she hand me my coffee. "I already put your breakfast and papers in your desk" I looked how she hesitated but she kept quiet.

"Whats wrong?" I said before taking a huge sip.

"_There's someone in your office" _she said almost whispering

"What?!"

"He said it was an emergency" she lowered her tone of voice before speaking "Don't get mad"

I had to take a deep breath before heading inside without looking at Camille, yeah she had to suffer a least a tiny bit, but whatever probably it's a normal emergency and not a "Shit, let's get you to surgery!" emergency.

I close the door behind and frozen when I saw who was sitting on desk, more like on top of my desk, not in a chair, and eating my sandwich with a huge smirk on the face.

"You son of a bitch!" I said chuckling which made him chuckle too "Give me my sandwich Kendall Knight!"

* * *

**_Hope you liked it, i would love to hear your opinions or ideas for the story so reviews are very welcomed._**


	3. Best Buds

Logan's POV

"I need to stay at your place" Kendall said before taking a sip from my coffee.

"Why?" I said with my mouth full, Kendall was eating the other half of my sandwich. We were both sitting and eating there at my office" I thought you already had a place"

"I do, my dear Logie, if you ignore the fact that I'll have to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag and no windows"

"You bought an apartment with furniture and windows… why am I not surprised?" I said before taking my coffee out of his hands and finishing it.

"Well it is brand new!" he said proudly "And with the money the Rangers offered me I'll be able to make my apartment the greatest, coolest and most amazing place on earth, so if you want to be able to come in, you'll have to let me stay at your place!" He said in a tone of voice that makes him look like 10 years younger and brought me to many memories of our childhood but specially when got in trouble as teenagers, but I have to bring him back to reality.

"Dude there's no need to act like you're 15 again, besides I'm your best friend we both know that place will become my second house!"

"Yeah but you have to-"

"I will let you stay at my place" I cut him.

"Thanks, bro" he said happily and making himself comfortable.

"Damn I can't believe I'm going to be 26 this year…" what?

"What do you mean?" since when he worried about age? We been doing stuff for 21+ since we were 16 and sometimes we still act like we are 18.

"I mean, I have just couple of years for playing hockey. I will end teaching kids or something" he sighed and pointed at me with his half of sandwich "And you, my slutty friend, will have to start paying for sex, that's so sad"

"What?" he suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a party, get drunk or high or probably both, but specially I'm get myself a date! Kendall Knight is not going to die alone" then he walked off my office leaving me there in shocked.

What the hell just happened?

Approximately five or six hours later he texted me where he was. And well since that day was a slow one, I decided to catch up with him.

* * *

James's POV

I do love the smell of flowers in the morning, but not in these circumstances. Madison had picked pink roses for her bouquet because she was wearing a pink dress with a red ribbon on her hair but when the seller told her that the pink carnations means "a mother's love" she forgot about any other flower there and begged me to buy them, I chose for myself a bouquet of red tulips because these were the ones that _she_ wear with her wedding dress, we were more focused to show that we were in love that we chose for that the day the flower of the "undying love" and it kinda match the situation.

I told our bodyguards to stay with the driver to wait for us in the entrance, these was an more intimate situation and I didn't want to be interrupted, I turn off my cellphone after I texted Carlos telling him that I would meet him for lunch instead, cause I owned this to my daughter.

We were walking alone, probably one of my favorites things to do, it was so peacefully but of curse, Madison was a little concerned about it.

"Daddy why is it too quite here?" she asked holding my hand and with the other her bouquet.

"Because people don't need to speak here, some just pray in silence"

"And why do they pray in silence? Haven's to far, they should be shouting or go to an airplane and pray there" I had the need to picked her up and hold her tightly, so I did placing her in my arms, she put one of her tiny arms around my neck, she was so adorable.

"Because heaven has an special microphone only for those prayers that come from the heart" she gasped

"So if the prayer doesn't comes from the heart they can't hear you?!"

"Exactly!" she frowned.

"Wow… " I love how I can make her speechless that frown means she has a million questions in her head but she doesn't know what to ask first or how.

Then we arrived to that marble headstone that always change my mood instantaneously. I put Madison back on the ground and stare at it.

"_Lucille Elizabeth Stone_

_1987-2010_

_mother, lover, our rocker"_

"I want her to here with us, daddy" I kneeled next to her and sighed.

"Yeah, me too, sweetheart"

We stayed for more than half an hour there. Madison put both of our bouquets there making sure they looked nice before she started praying but this time instead of Madison praying for Lucy, like she usually does, she prayed _to _Lucy for me to taken care of. I think it's really sweet that she wants me to be happy but it really made me think why would she think I need to be taken care of? The worst part, I can't even ask her because I taught her that prayers are private even if they are spoken out loud and asking her will make me look bad for her.

I took her to eat something at her favorite restaurant on Madison Avenue, and yeah she also loved that the street had her name on it, but after eating I took her back to our mansion because I still needed to see Carlos.

"I love you, baby" I kissed her forehead "Remember the maids and nanny have both my phone and Kelly's, call me if you need something, and I don't to found you awake when I get home, like last time, is that clear, young lady?"

"Yes, sir!" she chuckled "I love you too, daddy"

I got back in the car after making sure she was inside the mansion and probably already running around, the trip to Carlos's office was a short when I got out of my car Kelly was already there waiting for me to get inside the building.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Diamond"

"Afternoon, Miss Wainwright" we both head to the elevators and once the doors closed she immediately started fixing my suit and tie and blushed a little.

"Sorry, I didn't realized I was that messy" she smiled warmly.

"It's my job, besides you still don't know how to a tie" she said before finishing and taking out a bottle of cologne and spray some on me.

"You smelled like plants" I chuckled.

"By the way, I downloaded an app that teaches you how to do a tie!" I said smiling and she laughed loudly put then the doors opened and she composed herself so quickly that now I was the one laughing.

We got of the elevators still chuckling and Stephanie, Carlos's assistance, greeted us before any of us said something, and made me went directly to Carlos's office in just a blink.

"Jamie!" Carlos hugged so tight that he literally took my breath away but I hugged him back. And as usual he was wearing neither tie nor jacket.

"We already talked on the phone, now let's talk about business!" he sounded so happy.

"Yeah man, I've been dying to see how the logo for so long that-" he cut me by turning on the TV and there it was my logo, I was speechless, it was so perfect. The background was full of shattered diamonds that went from black to white form the bottom to the top; in the left corner there was my signature in white, and in the middle the word "DiamondMine" so simple, so perfect, in black with a small black diamond next to the "e". _**(AN: there's a link with the picture of the "logo" in my profile that I made, more like because I didn't know how to explain it **__**) **_

"I know" Carlos said with his typical "I'm better than you tone" but this time I didn't care.

"Kelly!" I shouted! And she came in so fast like if I was been kidnapped or something.

"Yes?" she asked worried.

"Pay Carlos" it was the only thing I was able to say, she sighed and started doing a check and after hanging it out to Carlos and excusing herself.

"Thanks Kelly, I really- whoa!" Carlos gasped "Fuck, James why you're giving me to much money?!" I had to stop looking at the logo to look at him.

"How much does she gave you?" I asked a little bit worried.

"1.5 fucking millions!"

"Oh sorry man, give me that" he handed me the check and I grabbed a pen and corrected it before hanging it back to him. I swear he was three tones more pale.

"Oh Jesus Christ, I'm gonna throw up. You're going to fucking kill me!"

"What? Why?!" I was really confused.

"15 million dollars?! I was not being sarcastic!"

"But that money is also for the workers and you know the construction of the logo at the building and the rest for you" I said quickly to make sure he wasn't getting a heart attack or something.

"Oh, thanks God!" He sited on his desk thinking. "Dude that still leaves me with almost 8M for me!"

"Yeah so?" It was totally worth it.

"Wow… now I know why you keep on winning money," he said with a serious tone.

"Why?" This sounded like one of those wises stuff Carlos says every now and then.

"Like my mom says, "what you give will come back twice as big", and it's true, that's why you have so much, bud, you have a heart of gold" I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"So what do you say? It's Friday, summer, he shouldn't be working. How about we go to celebrate this moment?" He asked and smiled.

"Sure, c'mon I know the owner of this new fancy bar, for only V.I.P people!" I said still smiling.

"Hell yeah" he put the check on a safe place of his desk and then we left the building talking like we used to before we even care about our reputations on the big world, just two best friends enjoying life.

* * *

_**Next Chapter finally some Jagan, also a full description of how's Madison physically (btw what do you think of her?)! Yay! Please tell what you think of it. And would like to know how you guys feel about Kenlos, if i should make them be together or just some bromance, let me know. **_

_**Love your reviews, follows and faves! :***_


End file.
